Strands of Connected Fate
by bachiari
Summary: Ten years after his broken engagement, Yuuri finds himself falling in love with a mazoku in Big Shimaron. Little does he know that William is Wolfram disguised and he is the leader of a rebellion that Yuuri has to stop before it's too late. Yuuram.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Strands of Connected Fate  
Summary: Ten years after his broken engagement, Yuuri finds himself falling in love with a mazoku in Big Shimaron. Little does he know that William is Wolfram disguised and that this man is the leader of a rebellion that Yuuri has to stop before it's too late. Yuuram.

* * *

It was only a matter of time before Yuuri realized he truly loved him. Wolfram remembered telling himself this a long time ago. He also remembered when he stopped believing it.

_Stop acting so whiny,_ Wolfram internally scolded himself. He might not be the maou's fiancé any more, but he still had his pride to uphold.

Something painful clenched at his heart and the prince flinched outwardly. What had happened merely an hour ago was still ringing through his head. He doubted he could ever forget it.

"_You knew she was just joking," Yuuri's voice was low and calm, and he had his hand over his forehead as if he could make his headache disappear just by willing it. "You just had to ruin everything."_

"_Ruin what!? You two were flirting and you expected me to let that pass?" Wolfram couldn't keep his voice from rising to a shout and he internally scolded himself. He knew he wasn't helping things as he was now – that he should disappear for awhile and think things over before approaching Yuuri – but he couldn't walk away. _

"_We were _not_ flirting and you know it, Wolfram," Yuuri's voice sounded exasperated. "I remember explaining to you before that we needed this politically. That if I didn't consider a marriage arrangement from –"_

_Wolfram flushed with outrage, "But I didn't expect her to try and kiss you! Do you know how unfair that is to me, Yuuri? Do you know how hard it was these past weeks when we were even slightly considering this marriage arrangement and the," he took a deep breath and he felt tears at the corner of his eyes, "fact that she,"_

_Yuuri cut in, his voice harsh and cutting, "might be a rational person? That she might actually be someone I could possibly like?"_

_Wolfram took in an agonizing breath. "It's because she was a female, you wimp!" he choked and looked away from Yuuri before continuing, "you like girls don't you?"_

_His words hit home and Yuuri immediately started regretting his latest words. But Wolfram shook his head, "Maybe it's time to end this. This…farce."_

_Yuuri blinked in confusion, obviously not getting it. "Are you talking about our engagement?"_

_Wolfram nodded, albeit the bitter feeling residing in his heart, "You'll be able to marry her and live happily ever after."_

"_But," Yuuri gulped and then looked determinedly into the blonde's eyes, "I don't want to end this engagement yet."_

"_Yuuri, I," the words choked in the prince's throat and he had to cough. He inwardly scolded himself. After all this time of preparing himself, mentally and physically, and he still choked._

_Yuuri took the cough as an opportunity to cut in. "I don't get it, Wolfram. After all this, why would you want to break off the engagement?" Yuuri's voice broke halfway and he shot a disbelieving look at the prince as if Wolfram was just joking and would laugh it off soon. _

"Because you're not happy. Because if you married me, you'll never be happy. And because I know that you'll never fall in love with me."

And he had walked out after that. He knew that if he had stayed any longer, his resolve would have been broken down and he would have never had the guts to take the opportunity that was offered to him. And he knew he hadn't planned to blame Yuuri. He never blamed Yuuri for not loving him, because how could he? Yuuri never broke off the engagement and Yuuri never intentionally made him feel bad. Yet he knew in his heart he still blamed Yuuri, because it was easier than blaming himself.

Because in truth, it was his fault. If only he was a little more like Conrad. Or a little more like Gwendal. No, if only he was a girl.

But he would put the past behind him now. He might be now the ex-fiance of Yuuri but he was also a proud captain and he would stay one. He would take on a new identity.

His name will be William and he would be a fugitive mazoku in Big Shimaron. He would dye his hair an orange-ish brown so if anyone from Shin Makoku would ever go there, they would not recognize him.

He turned to look back one last time at the place he had called home for so long and he let a grim smile spread across his face.

_Farewell, Yuuri._

Ten Years Later~

"Heika," Gwendel hands him some documents, "Sign these and then you should take a break. You've been working since sunup."

Yuuri looks up from where he was signing and flashes a tired smile at his adviser, "No, it's okay. We have to finish these by tomorrow right?" He gestures to illustrate his point. Piles of documents liter the study table.

Gwendel looks like he wants to argue but a thought seems to flash through his mind and instead the adviser frowns that familiar expression and leaves Yuuri to his documents.

Yuuri grimly laughs at himself, leaning back into his now broken-in chair. He must have shocked Gwendel throughout the past years. Ever since Wolfram had left…

He had not been himself.

Rather, without Wolfram, he could not be himself.

There was always something missing.

That's why he had thrown himself into work; becoming the best Maou that Shin Makoku had ever seen. It was working and Yuuri was able to bask in the satisfaction of productive days at night and sometimes that was enough to keep the longing of Wolfram away.

But sometimes, he couldn't help but reminiscence of the blond.

He turned to look out of the window, the last rays of sun bathing the Maou's tired expression.

Where are you now, Wolfram?

---

Wolfram can't help but to growl at the new trainee. He had worked hard to climb up the ranks and become a captain, and then he gets stuck with training new recruits just because he's a mazoku.

But it isn't as if he resents being a mazoku but being in human territory as he is, it's a trait that he rather not have.

"How hard it is to hold a sword? I learned how to sword fight when I was five! The basics aren't that hard to learn."

The man flushes with damaged pride and then looks away to curse under his breath.

"What was that?" spits out Wolfram. "Do you have something that you want to say to me?"

The man shakes his head and then spits at Wolfram's feet, "Just because you're a dirty Mazoku with,"

"Say that again and I'll burn you alive."

The man winces, "You wouldn't dare."

Wolfram glares at him, emerald eyes cold and blazing with unrestrained anger, "Try me."

The man meets his eyes for a second and then his resolve is broken down and he runs away. "I won't forget this!" he shouts over his shoulder and Wolfram rolls his eyes at the comment.

Stupid humans.

"We're going to Big Shimaron?"

It's dinner, steak with broccoli on the side, and Yuuri has decided that he needed a break.

Gunter nods in response, "There's rumors of a rebellion happening. Apparently the king had levied some new taxes that the peasants do not like."

"But why do we have to go?" murmurs Yuuri. The question's more out of a habit than anything else. These past ten years, Yuuri had learned how to think instead of waiting for answers.

"Rebellion's never a good thing," Gwendel answers this time. "It's better if the current king stays enthroned. Most likely, the leader of the rebellion is going to be crowned king and thus a peasant would be put on the throne. It's not smart to have an uneducated person running a nation. Plus, blood would be shed and we might be forced to intervene anyways for Big Shimaron. Stopping it first would be the smartest choice."

Thought so.

Yuuri has had to deal with these problems before. They are never easy to solve.

"So we find the leader, decapitate him, and return home. Sounds easy enough."

His only daughter lets out a light chuckle at Yuuri's optimistic tone. "I'll miss you, Daddy. Me and Bert are going out on our honeymoon tomorrow too though, so we'll be leaving at the same time."

Yuuri blinks in surprise, he had forgotten all about that. "Opps. I keep on forgetting that my little girl is all grown up now."

Greta laughs and then her expression sours, "If only Wolfram was here to see it."

Wolfram…

Gunter coughs, "Greta…"

Greta lightens up and grabs her only dad's hand. "Its okay daddy. He'll come back."

"I hope so," he murmurs. He had been hoping so since Wolfram had left.

But sometimes it seems like his hope isn't enough.

---

"Lord William, are you sure it is smart to go this route?"

Wolfram rubs his temple, his eyes drooping in his tired state. "I've been to the castle," he murmurs, "it's the least guarded route."

The other man nods and then places his hands onto Wolfram's shoulders. "You need sleep, my lord."

Wolfram nods sleepily but fights to stay awake. "We need to finish preparations, I still have my speech to give, Joshua."

Joshua snorts above him, "Beg my pardon, my lord, but any speech you prepare now will not turn out well."

Wolfram can't help but to pout, "Are you trying to challenge me Joshua?"

The other man laughs and then pulls Wolfram up, "Lord William, go on home. I'll finish preparations."

"Fine, fine, you convinced me, Josh. Come get me if anything happens."

He could hear Joshua's laugh, "Lucky we live next door, huh? Night, Will."

Wolfram smiles as he makes his way downstairs. Preparations were proceeding smoothly besides the lack of time and soon, he would be able to rescue the peasants from the tyrant king.

It isn't as if Wolfram wants to be king of Big Shimaron.

Hell, he would hate it and although all his supporters claim otherwise, they would hate it if a mazoku became king.

Plus, becoming king might mean he would come in contact with the very person he wanted to avoid.

Yuuri…

The feeling of cold air stings his skin and any thoughts of Yuuri are swept away. He tugs his coat closer together and then runs straight into a brown-haired boy.

Both fall to the ground and Wolfram is the first to scramble back up to his feet. He's about to snarl at the other boy when his breath catches.

There, in front of him, is _his_ king.

* * *

:D Cliffhanger. Sort of. xD

Thanks for reading and please review! (:


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Strands of Connected Fate  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Kyou Kara Maou. Though I wish I did. :[  
Summary: Ten years after his broken engagement, Yuuri finds himself falling in love with a mazoku in Big Shimaron. Little does he know that William is Wolfram disguised and that this man is the leader of a rebellion that Yuuri has to stop before it's too late. Yuuram.

Thank you everyone for leaving such encouraging reviews! Really inspired me to write chapter 2! :]  
Important Notes by the way: William is Wolfram. So in case anyone gets confused, if someone goes "William!" and Wolfram answers, it's because Wolfram is William. Sorry if it gets confusing here and there.

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Emerald eyes.

That's the first thing Yuuri notices.

The second thing is the hand that is offered to him. Somewhere, probably in the back of his mind, he realizes he's supposed to take it.

Murmuring his thanks absentmindedly, he takes the hand that is being offered. The man pulls him up with a certain amount of strength and Yuuri finds himself staggering and then stumbling onto the man that had ran into him.

He hears something that sounds like a gasp and Yuuri feels his cheeks become hot. "Sorry, sorry," he finds himself saying and then he gets the first glimpse of the man that shocks him speechless.

Orange locks cascading over a pale forehead, large emerald eyes surrounded by long lashes, plump lips pouting in a way that Yuuri had only seen on one other person. The man reminded him of Wolfram, but there is no way it could be him. After all, the emerald eyes had a sense of sharpness and the high cheekbones only signified haughtiness. And he knew Wolfram would never come to Big Shimaron. It was filled to the brim with humans after all.

"Is something the matter? Did you hurt yourself?" The man huffs and the pout doesn't go away. Yuuri finds himself smiling at how childish the man seems.

He hurries to reassure him, "No, no, I'm fine."

The man's pout disappears in favor of a soft smile, "That's good." Yuuri feels the familiar hotness creeping back up his cheeks and he shakes his head as if he could make the light headedness disappear just from doing it.

Before he could speak again, the man straightens his back and bows deeply. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get going."

The man's halfway down the street when Yuuri realizes that he never got the light brown-haired man's name.

* * *

Wolfram leans weakly against his front door. Knowing that his legs couldn't hold him up any longer, he lets himself slide down until his rear's touching door mat. Letting out a shaky sigh, he runs his hand through his hair. He had walked around for another half mile to clear his mind before returning home, but Yuuri's still on his mind.

The wimp had grown out his black hair to his neck, letting the ends of his hair to flare out a bit. It made the wimp look more mature and more like a maou than ever. But Wolfram knows that Yuuri probably forgot to cut it. And the black eyes that he had missed so much? Those had grown sharper, and Wolfram finds himself unable to lie to them. And the features of his face had hardened and grew sharper over time.

"To be honest," he lets out soft laugh and talks to no one in particular, "Yuuri doesn't look like a wimp anymore."

* * *

Joshua raises his eyebrows at Wolfram and witty smile appears on the pale face. "Didn't sleep well, I take it?"

Wolfram curses at the cheery aura emitting from his red-haired companion. Joshua's always getting on his nerves. The sarcastic, witty red-haired man's a great asset in planning his rebellion, but it didn't mean that Wolfram had to _like_ the man. Okay, well, he did _like_ Joshua, but the man sometimes makes Wolfram want to choke him.

Joshua continues when Wolfram doesn't answer, "Mmm, no offense intended my lord, but if you _were_ having wet dreams of me, I _can_ make them come true, you know?"

Wolfram finds himself choking on the red wine he had been drinking. This may be one of those times.

"Remember, no offense intended, Lord William," the other man shrugs as if what he's saying is nothing out of the ordinary.

"The only day I'll ever sleep with you –"

"Is when you're drunk," interrupts Joshua, shrugging. "If you continue drinking as you are, that day might be today."

"Joshua," growls Wolfram.

The man makes no further comments, preferring to take a bite of the bread roll that had been lying on his plate moments before.

Wolfram sighs and picks up the ice water and takes a sip of that instead to clear his throat. He didn't want to get drunk after all.

Their 'peaceful' breakfast at the castle dining room is interrupted by a castle guard. "Captain William! The King has called you to the audience room." The castle guard bows and leaves as quickly as he had came.

Wolfram blinks in surprise. Its morning and they're calling him already? Something was up. Glancing at Joshua, he found that the man's puzzled by it too.

"Might as well go, Lord William. Won't do good to aggravate the King after all."

"But," he pauses, "eating breakfast by yourself just isn't you."

Joshua smiles sweetly, "Don't worry 'bout me. I'll just call over one of those maids and I'll be A-Ok."

Wolfram rolls his eyes in mock annoyance, "You flirt."

"You know me the best," grins Joshua. Then lowering his voice, Joshua adds, "Be careful and watch what you can say. Anything can give us away."

Wolfram nods, "'Course I know. I've been planning this longer than you have. See you."

He leaves before Joshua can get in another word.

Joshua shrugs and then raises his right hand to get the attention of the maid that he had been eying for a while.

* * *

"Beg my pardon, your majesty?" Wolfram barely is able to hide his disdain with the question, but he manages. Somewhat.

The King raises an eyebrow at him and frowns, "As I said, Lord William, the Maou is here on very important business and I want you to show him around. Since you're a _mazoku_ yourself, you should be able to cater to his needs and show him around _effectively_. And he is royalty after all, so you better show him respect. His companions are with him as well, so you might have your hands full."

_Yes, yes_, Wolfram finds himself rolling his eyes, _who the hell still uses the word 'cater' anyways? And it's not as if being mazoku will make it easier to show him around anyways. _

But he bows submissively before the King could notice the offending gesture, "Yes, your majesty. May I ask which room he is going to be staying in?"

"Hmm," the King seems to think it over and Wolfram finds himself annoyed once again. The king's an _idiot_.

The advisers answer for the King, "Your house, Lord William. It is the best solution after all."

_Because you think the Maou will harm you guys just because he's a mazoku. Stupid humans._

"Yes, yes," nods the King after the advisers' words and beams a smile at Wolfram. "Your house."

_As if I need you to repeat it_.

He didn't want Yuuri to stay in his house, but refusing would not be smart. Especially if he didn't want to give away the rebellion.

He lowers his head, "Yes, your majesty."

The King nods, satisfied. "You may go, Lord William."

Wolfram bows one last time before leaving the audience room.

_Seems like things just got a whole lot harder. _

* * *

I, myself, really like Joshua, ha ha. He's going to show up a whole lot more (:!  
Anyone got any ideas for the name of the king? Sorry for making him seem so much like an idiot, his character will be explained more as the story progresses.  
And sorry for no real Yuuram interaction! The story's just starting so please keep on reading! (:

Anywho, thanks for reading and please review! (:


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Strands of Connected Fate  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Kyou Kara Maou. Though I wish I did. :[  
Summary: Ten years after his broken engagement, Yuuri finds himself falling in love with a mazoku in Big Shimaron. Little does he know that William is Wolfram disguised and that this man is the leader of a rebellion that Yuuri has to stop before it's too late. Yuuram.

Sorry for having such a long gap between updates. Really wasn't inspired till Weissfreya and Kinkatia reviewed and reminded me that I still had to update this! So thanks you two. This chapter is dedicated to the both of you~ (Though that doesn't mean I don't love each and every one of the other reviewers cuz I do you guys are super sweet, thank you all! :D)

Important Notes by the way: William is Wolfram. So in case anyone gets confused, if someone goes "William!" and Wolfram answers, it's because Wolfram is William. Sorry if it gets confusing here and there.

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

When he first catches sight of Yuuri's black hair, Wolfram swears that his stomach drops to his feet. Everything that he has pressed back into the corner of his mind comes rushing forward and he's bombarded with things that he thought was forgotten. Things that the prince does not want to remember. _Would_ not remember.

He almost turns back around to walk briskly away from the two, but a nagging voice in the back of his mind whispers that would be a cowardly move. And Wolfram is many things, then and now, but he isn't a coward. And he wouldn't let either Conrad or Yuuri call him one.

So putting on his most distant, detached smile, Wolfram approaches the two with caution.

Conrad's the first to notice him and this doesn't surprise him. No matter how much Yuuri has grown from back then, Wolfram knows that Conrad would always be the more observant one.

Conrad smiles, almost as distantly as Wolfram has, and murmurs with politeness, "Ah. You must be Lord William. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," and smiles in greeting.

Wolfram nods in response, "I take it you have heard about me from my king."

"Yes," Conrad acknowledges. "Quite a king you have on the throne here."

Wolfram blinks, startled at the blatant frankness the brunette is using. As seconds slowly pass, Wolfram hurriedly tries to think up of a response that won't make him look bad. Just as he opens his mouth to lie, he catches sight of Conrad's eyes.

And with shock, realizes that the brunette was testing him. Imagine that, his own brother thinks that _he_ could outmatch him at trickiness.

So Wolfram puts on his most disarming smile and mutters out in his most – at least he hopes – admiring voice, "Why yes, Lord Conrad, I do believe our king does quite _well_."

He puts an emphasis on the last word in hope that Conrad would take it in the way that Wolfram is trying to imply.

But before Conrad can say anything in response, Yuuri's eyes flickers upward and catches Wolfram's in a gaze and Wolfram can't find it in him to break contact. They stare at each other awhile, black eyes gazing into green and vice versa, before Yuuri lets a bright smile fill his face.

The smile isn't what startles Wolfram though – it's the fact that he knows that ten years ago, Yuuri wouldn't have done that – Yuuri would have instead looked down shyly away from the intense gaze.

_I guess I have to get used to this. The new Yuuri. After all, the old Yuuri I knew was something I built up for myself. I lost him in the multitudes of desire of the man that _I_ wanted._

He shakes the thought out of his mind when Yuuri's mouth opens and begins to speak.

"So that's your name."

Wolfram doesn't know what the Maou is talking about so he shows it by keeping silent. A few seconds pass before Yuuri realizes he has to elaborate further.

"From last night, remember? I wanted to get your name, William, but you had already walked away." Yuuri's eyes become earnest and he sticks out his hand for Wolfram to shake.

And something in Yuuri's eyes are so earnest and so hopeful that Wolfram can't find it in him to tell Yuuri that no, he's not supposed to treat him so familiarly and Wolfram really doesn't _want_ to touch the Maou's hand, and instead his hand moves of it's own accord and it's being clasped in Yuuri's warm ones.

Something sparks in Yuuri's black eyes and Wolfram's heart almost stops as he realizes that Yuuri might realize the _familiarity_ of the clasp, but then it's gone and Yuuri has pulled his hand away.

And Wolfram's heart stops anyways because while most of him is hoping that Yuuri won't remark on how familiar their clasp is, a small, traitorous part of him is hoping that Yuuri will notice and sweep him up in an embrace.

But alas, life doesn't work that way, and with that small little thing, Wolfram finds the walls around his heart being built again. That one small gesture from the king is enough to knock them all down and another is enough to make it go back up.

"Nice to meet you too, _heika_." And instead of smiling a warm smile as he would have done, in its place is the same polite, distant smile.

But this doesn't seem to faze Yuuri because all he does is stare at him curiously and tilt his head as if wondering about something. "You _do_ remember right? It was only last night, Lord William." And the last statement is murmured in a teasing way and Wolfram wonders if Yuuri has ever used that tone on him back then.

And he wonders and ponders about it, but then realizes that Yuuri's still staring at him curiously and still wondering himself so he blurts out the first thing that comes to his mind, "Of course I do. I'm not a wimp like you."

Then something – was it wistfulness? – forms in Yuuri's eyes and the Maou tears his eyes away from him. And he utters a demand, though it's murmured in a pleading tone, "Don't call me a wimp. Ever."

And Wolfram's a little shocked at that, but he doesn't remark on it, instead turning swiftly on his heel and facing outward toward the gardens. Instead of apologizing, Wolfram puts on his most distant tone, "If you'll follow me, _heika_, we may first visit the Improbable Gardens..." And the rest of the sentence and tour Wolfram does in habit so he misses the way Conrad curiously gazes at him and the way Yuuri keeps to himself throughout the tour.

* * *

  
Wolfram knows he'll regret it later. Actually he knows that he's already regretting it now, as he's standing and looking at Yuuri's bedroom door. He spends another long minute staring at the outline before loosing a deep breath and opening the door.

There's no use hesitating. He knows that if he waits any longer he'll back out. No matter how many times he has told himself that he's strong, he knows that his resolve is weak when it comes to Yuuri. He shivers involuntarily as his eyes locks with those black ones he knew and loved so well.

Yuuri shoots him a puzzled look, "Lord William?"

Wolfram internally winces, but makes sure not to show any discomfort on his face. Even if Yuuri is not saying his _real_ name, the maou is looking at him for once, and not at anyone else. "Heika –"

"Yuuri," the maou cuts in with a small smile. "That's what everyone calls me. Besides, you've given Conrad and me free lodging, it's the least I can do."

Wolfram finds himself shaking his head, that no, calling him Yuuri would be too much to bear, but at Yuuri's firm eyes and soft smile, he finds himself giving in. Because also, he knows inside, that he could call Yuuri nothing else.

"Yuuri," he sounds out and the name sounds unfamiliar but familiar at the same time.

Yuuri smiles at Wolfram and returns to what he had been doing at the time – unpacking his clothes into the empty drawers that adorned the walls.

Wolfram racks his mind for something, _anything_ to say to the Maou to make him pay attention to him again, but nothing comes up and he finds himself weak at the knees. So with a slight pout on his face, he sits down onto the bed Yuuri would be using later on at night.

And as he stares at Yuuri's black hair, he finds his mind drifting off track. Rather off track and onto the rebellion.

There's so many things that he should be doing right now instead of staring at Yuuri. So many more productive things that would help further along the rebellion. And he already could tell that being around Yuuri made him drop clues. It isn't his fault though. Yuuri's smile's enough to make him drop to his knees.

He knows it's wrong. Knows that liking Yuuri could never amount to anything. _Wouldn't_ amount to anything.

Actually if anything it would end up with the rebellion stopped before it ever began. Wolfram isn't stupid. He knows that Yuuri's here to stop it. The rebellion. Word of other revolts getting stopped by the demon king has been spread to him after all.

The only good thing about it is that Albert, the king of Big Shimaron, doesn't know about the rebellion. He isn't a good king and most are convinced that he'll lead the country into devastation. But that isn't what the rebellion's about. It's much, much more.

For countless years, the natives of Big Shimaron have been planning this. Have been since Albert's great grandfather was on the throne. They had been conquered, been forced into something akin to slavery but yet called serfdom. The people have been worked to the bone and now, after couple hundred of years they were ready.

Ready since Wolfram came here, for he's going to be their general when the fights start. Wolfram isn't scared to fight – isn't scared to die. After all, what's to live for in a place as foreign as this? And plus, if he died, he'll be happy to die for the natives of this place. For most were just and deserved freedom. And if Wolfram has to die for that, then his death would be worth it.

A cough from Yuuri startles him out of his thoughts and Wolfram is a little shocked to find that the Maou has pulled up a chair and is now sitting in front of him. With a big smile plastered on his face no less.

"Lord William, daydreaming perhaps?"

Wolfram curses inwardly; of course the Maou would have finished unpacking long ago and would have been wondering why the prince is still in the room.

Heart pounding and cheeks flushed, Wolfram stands up with shaky legs. "My deepest apologies, _hei­_-Yuuri. I'll take my leave now."

He's careful to keep his words distant and polite. Keep them different from when he used to talk to Yuuri. Though it isn't hard because Wolfram's used to this. Used to reigning his temper, used to hiding his thoughts.

But when he turns and walks toward the door, a hand grips his wrist. And Wolfram knows that it can only belong to the Maou. So with a sinking feeling, he turns back to face those eyes that he loved and knew so well.

And in them, he saw a little of hope and hesitance, "Stay here, William," and it's almost as if the Maou's pleading, "I didn't mean you had to leave. Let's talk?"

And Wolfram does want to give in, but there's a meeting with Joshua and really, it's a bad idea in the long run.

So putting on his most apologetic smile, Wolfram shakes his head slowly, ignoring the look of disappointment showing on Yuuri's face. "My deepest apologies again, _hei-_Yuuri. I have somewhere I have to be, so I guess we can talk later?" The last of the statement is added on in a rush because Wolfram couldn't bear to make Yuuri sad.

And he's rewarded with a slight, but still brilliant smile. "Okay then. Tomorrow. Good night, Lord William."

Wolfram doesn't smile back and he gets up and leaves the room with a few long strides. As soon as the bedroom door is between the two again, Wolfram lets a huge grin settle down onto his face. Even though Yuuri being here complicates a lot of things, Wolfram couldn't deny the sense of excitement and longing that he felt when he's with the Maou.

With a joyful jump in his step that wasn't there before, Wolfram bounds down the steps and into the open street.

Time to get this rebellion underway.

* * *

Aly rubs her head from where she is sitting. "Yes, Lord William," she adds the name politely though Wolfram has told her a million times that she could drop the act when she's with him, "My spies are loyal. They wouldn't lie about something like this."

Wolfram grins at the sixteen year old girl in excitement. She's human and not a mazoku so it's surprising that she's such a good spy without any extraordinary magick powers. Instead she dealt with increased stealth and cleverness and she dealt with it extremely well. At times she could even trick Wolfram.

Which isn't saying that much but still.

"If you keep on grinning like that, I'm going to think you like me, Mr. William," teases Aly in a flirtatious tone.

Wolfram just rolls his eyes in response. Like she means it. Aly had already found her soulmate so he's fairly certain that Aly's kidding.

Aly just smiles shyly back as if she really did mean her words. William can't help to chuckle and her brown eyebrows rise in a suggestive manner.

"Aly, enough with the flirting," speaks up Joshua from where he is standing behind Wolfram's arm chair. "William's time is short after all."

Aly's smile drops but the laughter in her eyes is still there. "Boo, you're such a bore, Joshua. It's no wonder William won't sleep with you." And she huffs as if she's really mad.

_Spies are so interesting,_ muses Wolfram. Sometimes after meeting people like Joshua and Aly, he really doesn't regret leaving his old life behind. But other times, which happen way too frequently for Wolfram's liking, he's curled up on bed, crying and thinking about Gwendel, Conrad, Gunter, Greta, and Yuuri.

"Thanks, Aly. I'll make sure some soldiers will make it in time to burn up some of King Albert's ships." And for a second, prince and spy's expression mirrors each other – both of unrated glee as both thought about how Albert would react to his favorite ships being _gone_.

And then Aly's mask is back and she's standing. This time the mask is of a spy which meant it didn't reveal much. Without even speaking, Aly bows deeply and leaves the room.

And Wolfram finds himself left alone with Joshua.

Joshua's the first one to speak. "So how did the meeting with the King go? I never really got the chance to talk to you afterward."

Wolfram wonders what Joshua is playing at before he responds, "You know what happened though. I'm sure one of Aly's spies told you."

After he speaks, Joshua's silent and Wolfram wonders what the other is doing behind him. Instead of letting the two sit in awkward silence, Wolfram scoots up closer to the desk and pulls out some paperwork. He's a general, really, but since he has been tutored by Gunter, he knows how to do paperwork and he knows how to do it _well_. He starts sorting through Aly's reports done in her neat but girly handwriting.

And then there's a huff behind him and Wolfram looks upward to find Joshua leaning over him with a soft frown. "Jeez, Lord William, I was trying to make conversation."

Wolfram regards him with a lazy eye and then looks back down at his paperwork. "I don't want conversation right now."

And finds himself eye-to-eye with a certain redhead.

_Shinou,_ how did the man move so fast? He isn't a swordsman for nothing after all.

"Lord William, I'm serious here. I'm really worried about you. The maou is _the_ maou right?"

Wolfram tries to look away from Joshua's eyes for the blue orbs seem to see straight through him. And he couldn't bear to have a conversation about Yuuri, not yet. But Joshua's hold is tight and no matter how Wolfram tries to turn his head, Joshua simply reaches up and forces him to look at him.

"You can't lie to me, my lord. I may joke and tease, but you know I really do _care_ about you. Probably more than anyone else in this place. And you know I don't _want_ to see you hurt."

The words hit home and Wolfram finds himself for the first time utterly sad and angry at the same time. For he knows that being near Yuuri will drain on him. Will hurt and confuse him.

"You don't know anything," and the accusation is soft but cutting.

But Joshua doesn't seem fazed at all and the grip on his wrists doesn't lessen. "I know more than enough, Lord William. Enough to know that you were the fiancé of the Maou before you came here."

Wolfram's gasp is loud in the room after the statement and Wolfram finds himself scared. Scared that if Joshua can find out this information so easily, so could Yuuri.

And before elaborating further, Joshua lets go of his wrists and stands up in a fluid motion. "That'll be all, my lord. You should go now. Shall I walk you home?"

And before Wolfram could even blink, his coat is on his shoulders and Joshua has wrapped a blue scarf around his neck. Wolfram's going to protest, to ask _how_ Joshua has figured out the top-secret information, but Joshua signals him with his pointer finger to keep quiet and leads him out onto the street.

And Wolfram doesn't know what to do next.

* * *

  
A/N: hope you guys enjoyed it

Joshua and Aly are two characters based off some other characters. One from a book and another from a game. Shall I still give credit to the authors? :O Like as copyright. Hehe.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy their personalities cuz I love writing them~

Sorry for no little excerpt of what Yuuri's thinking right now. It's supposed to be a bit of a mystery

Anyways review please! :D. I promise that the next update will be faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Strands of Connected Fate  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Kyou Kara Maou. Though I wish I did. :[  
Summary: Ten years after his broken engagement, Yuuri finds himself falling in love with a mazoku in Big Shimaron. Little does he know that William is Wolfram disguised and that this man is the leader of a rebellion that Yuuri has to stop before it's too late. Yuuram.

Important Notes by the way: William is Wolfram. So in case anyone gets confused, if someone goes "William!" and Wolfram answers, it's because Wolfram is William. Sorry if it gets confusing here and there.

**---- SKIP IF YOU DID NOT REVIEW LAST CHAPTER ---**

**Kinkatia**: hehe im glad you like it! (: Hahahaha. Well, this chapter will kinda ruin the scene that you were imagining ))): And thank you so much for reviewing! (: It means a lot. Your suggestions always gives me so many ideas of what to do next… :D.

**XZanayu**: Hehe, it's a secret! I'm sorry but this chapter doesn't reveal that either. Hehe. You'll just have to wait.

**No Name**: thank you for the review! (:

**Weissfreya**: I think I already said thank you through pms but I'll say it again, thank you! Your reviews always makes me smile (:

**AsakuraHannah**: Ahhh, I'm so sorry for the long updates...actually your idea about them working together for the rebellion is very promising! I might actually do that so thank you very much for the new plot bunny :D.

**Lady Mitsuke von Bielefeld**: I'm sorry. I'm always so slow in updating. xD. It's probably because I'm in high school. I can't wait till college! Thank you for the review btw :D.

**TheLadyPendragon**: HAHHAA. :D well I hope you enjoy this chapter as well! ((:

**BridgesOfSighs**: thank you for the review! I hope I can keep your attention.

**Sesssama**: thank you for following this story. It makes me very happy!

**Tk04**: im glad that you enjoyed it even though you thought you wouldn't! ((:

**Robin**: thank you for the review! (:

P.S. Yes, I am going to start answering to reviews like this. I think it's easier to keep track with then emails because I always don't have time to check or my inbox gets flooded with junk mail D:. I will probably respond to Chapter 1 and 2's reviews later on and add them in, so feel free to check when I update Chapter 5! (:

---**ONTO THE STORY –**

**

* * *

  
**

The cloak does get in his way a few times and Yuuri finds himself unable to see where he's going when he finally makes it to the bar. A few people jostle him and rudely reprimand him but with a quick apology, Yuuri is able to avoid showing his true appearance. Even though he has dyed his hair brown and is wearing contacts, he's pretty sure that if they see him and _don't_ recognize him as one of their own, they will politely suggest him to leave the bar.

And Yuuri can't do let them do that.

Because even though he liked William a tad, it doesn't mean he will jeopardize his mission for the mazoku. Even if the way that William's eyes shines when he's talking about something he's especially interested in makes his heart beat faster and even _if_ William's husky voice makes memories of Wolfram dance around in his mind.

He shakes his head to clear the thoughts out of his mind and the bouncer in front of him peers at him a little suspiciously.

Yuuri coughs to pretend he isn't feeling too well from the wind and cold from outside –it is about midnight after all – and slips a gold coin into the bouncer's hand to prevent her from saying anything to her boss. The bouncer exclaims and thanks him profusely, but all he does is nod curtly and slip into the bar.

_It's cozy_, he notes with surprise. It doesn't look as if it is a hideout for the rebellion. But appearances do lie. He takes the seat in the far back and orders a soft drink. When he's sure that no one's looking at him, he takes off his hood and cloak. When no one says anything or notices him, he glances around to see if anything interesting is happening.

He doesn't have to look long for in the middle of the bar is a red-headed man standing in the middle of a crowd and speaking quite passionately. Followers are seated at his feet and staring up at him with what Yuuri can only call admiration. Though they all have drinks in their hands, Yuuri can tell that none of them are drunk – which is a bad sign for him because it means that he cannot go closer for it'll risk too much.

With a sigh, he reaches into his pocket and digs out one of Annisina's inventions. While she had been a rather scary inventor in the past, ten years had taught her to be a really good one, though Annisina never really got over her habit of naming her inventions the weirdest things. And Yuuri has figured to bring along some of her inventions to use on the mission.

Placing an earset in his ear, he waits a while before he grasps the tiny microphone in his hand. Immediately, Yuuri's maryoku flows in and the device disappears from his hand and onto the red-headed speaker's back.

Immediately, voices start to flow into his right ear and Yuuri's smile widens. The device has never been tested before so he can't wait to tell Annisina the good news later.

He concentrates on the conversation, every now and then adjusting his earset.

"But do we give up? Do _we_ let them walk all over us? Are we a spineless bunch of dogs that would let the king get away with anything?" Each question is punctuated with harsh, loud no's that make Yuuri cringe. Though the followers aren't drunk with spirits, they are clearly drunk on the red-headed speaker's words.

"I need a team that is willing to do something for me," murmurs the red-headed speaker softly and he settles down in the circle of his followers so Yuuri loses his view. He has to adjust his earset a bit louder to hear the red-head as well. "The King's soldiers are planning a hunt – a private hunt with just their team. The King won't be there of course, but if his soldiers suddenly disappear…well, it'll be a good thing for us, wouldn't it?"

Before Yuuri can identify which one of the followers raise their hands, a girl's face suddenly appears in his view. With red-golden hair that catches the light with a shine and sharp brown eyes, the girl is quite a beauty. Then the girl smiles and places her hand on his hand and starts outrageously flirting with him with a small pout on her face that would have caught him ten years ago – but not now because he is simply isn't interested in girls after Wolfram.

"Hello, mister, what are you doing all the way back here? Won't you join me outside? I need a bit of fresh air…" and she winks at him after the last sentence and tugs on his hand impatiently.

Yuuri's about to refuse, but before he can get the words out, the girl pulls on his hand quite roughly and without another complaint he lets her lead him out. Without the

girl noticing, he discreetly reaches upward and removes the earset from his ear. After all, it won't be a good thing for him if he gets found out for being a spy.

When the frigid air is blowing across his unshielded face, the girl turns on him, her sharp brown eyes narrowed.

"Okay, fess up," and gone's the flirtatious bubbly tone she had used on him in the bar and instead her tone is filled with sharp words that Yuuri can imagine cutting himself on, "who exactly are you? Do you know where you are right now?"

Yuuri bites his lips to pretend he's about to tell the truth and shakes his head. "Honestly, I was traveling here on account of business," well that part's partially true, "and I was lonely back in my hotel room –"

The girl digs her nails into his hand that she's still holding, eliciting a sharp gasp from the Maou.

"Don't lie to me."

"I-I-I'm not lying," and inwardly he curses at the stammer that his voice has.

"I _know_ when people are lying. I have the Sight," and he's sure that his eyes are filled with confusion because the girl sighs and drops his hand. "Figures this god-forsaken place doesn't even know what the Sight is," she wrings her hands in front of her, looking the perfect part of a displeased puppy.

"Aly? You called?" asks a voice from behind him and immediately Aly's facial expression changes from a pout to a scowl.

"You idiot!" she hisses and then shakes her head in resignment. "How many times do I tell you…" she trails off with a sharp glance at Yuuri and Yuuri gathers that she doesn't want to say the rest to him in case he catches on to the male's mistake.

He does though and he smiles sweetly at her, "So Aly's your name, huh? It's beautiful." And playing the part of a drunken flirty man, he takes the hand that was holding his and presses it against his lips.

He tense though when he sees the red-headed man step in front of him. The red-headed man is emitting waves of displeasure though Yuuri can't figure out why.

But before he could ask the man what his problem was, the man suddenly shoves him against the wall, Yuuri letting go of Aly's hand in the process.

Yuuri emits a yelp of surprise and finds himself staring into cold, narrowed eyes. The man leans closer so that his mouth is right next to Yuuri's ear and growls, "I know who you are. If you're smart, you'll leave and I won't tell Aly who exactly you are. You don't want to be on her bad side; she'll spy on you and eventually destroy you. But in return, you have to promise to me that you'll leave this town and _leave_ Wolfram alone. I'll say it now, _I hate your guts_. You're lucky I'm not killing you."

_Wolfram? How does this guy know Wolfram?_

And as quick as lightning, the man lets go of his shirt and brushes his hands on his clothes as if to say Yuuri's scum and he has dirtied his hands even touching the man.

When Yuuri doesn't move, the red-haired man scoffs and throws a glare at him, "Didn't you hear me? _Leave._"

Figuring that it's probably a _really_ bad idea to send water dragons at the red-headed man, Yuuri leaves, unanswered questions whirling around in his mind.

* * *

They have fallen into something like a daily routine.

Wolfram resists it at first, thinking that really, the three of them shouldn't be that close because their relationship gives Wolfram a nostalgic feeling that sometimes makes him want to vomit.

But at other times, which is most of the time, Wolfram is happy. Happy that he and Yuuri could be so close yet be so far at the same time. Happy that he can converse normally with Yuuri and not worry about making the other mad at him.

So he leaves the routine as it is and learns to enjoy it.

A week from that decision finds Wolfram sitting at the breakfast table with Conrad serving them. While Wolfram has also refused to have his older brother serve and cook him breakfast – though the argument that he gives to the duo was completely different from what is on his mind – eventually, Yuuri's guileless eyes makes him give in. And he's glad he did at times. Thanks to Conrad, Wolfram has been eating healthier and has been able to concentrate on the rebellion.

He wonders what Conrad and Yuuri will do if they know who exactly they are rooming with. That they are actually one of the reasons that the rebellion's in such a good position at the time; the ship burning's scheduled to be on that same exact day actually. And he also wonders what Yuuri would do if he knew that William's actually _his_ old fiancé.

Conrad knocks him out of his reverie with a soft smile as he places a light green plate in front of him. Two sunny-side ups are in the center, bacon and sausage on the side, and a toasted bagel with strawberry cream cheese slathered on it rested on another green plate.

Wolfram doesn't deny that the food's smell makes his mouth water a bit. He nods curtly at Conrad, acknowledging his thanks to the half-mazoku.

"Your welcome," murmurs the man before turning back around and heading back to the stove to pick up the other four plates for Yuuri and himself.

And just when he's going to ask Conrad where exactly the Maou was, the other appears in the doorway, a right hand raised to cover the large yawn that the other man's giving.

Wolfram resists the urge to roll his eyes and instead gestures in front of him.

Yuuri aims a brilliant smile at him before settling down in the chair that Wolfram has indicated. Wolfram watches as the Maou lifts both arms into the air and stretches languidly.

"Not enough sleep last night, Yuuri?" This is also another thing that Wolfram has learned to accept – that Wolfram can only call the Maou Yuuri and nothing else.

Yuuri opens one eye to lazily gaze at him. Wolfram admits to himself that the Maou's intense black eyes make him want to shiver. "No. I slept," the man gives a husky chuckle that really does make Wolfram shiver this time, "But you know, I'm always a bit cranky in the morning."

_He's lying. I heard him go out last night_.

Wolfram wonders if it's a good idea to call him out on this or not. After all, Wolfram won't know how to react if Yuuri told him that he had gone out to see some human girl. But then again, if Yuuri was checking up on the rebellion it wouldn't be good to not say anything at all.

So as conversationally as he can and with his eyes trained on his plate, he plucks a piece of bacon into his mouth, "Really? I don't recall you being cranky any morning before. Went anywhere last night?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Yuuri flinch a bit. And as unnoticeable as it would be to untrained people, Wolfram catches on almost immediately, filing the gesture away in his mind. But before he can point it out to the other man, Conrad interrupts with a soft smile, "Here's breakfast, Yuuri," and he sets down the plates for the black-haired man and the others for himself. He doesn't sit down though, instead turning back to wash the pans and pots he had used, leaving the two alone together once again.

Yuuri seems to be content to take a bite of his bagel before responding to him. Wolfram almost bristles at the thought – really, he was way more interesting than a strawberry-covered bagel! But he holds in his emotions and continues to eat to hide how antsy he's feeling.

After another slow chewing of a bite of the bagel, Yuuri lets a small smile grace his features. "You got me there, William. I guess you could say I went out yesterday. I'm not going to tell you where, though I'm sure you're going to figure out sooner or later." His small smile transforms into a grin that makes William's heart skip a beat.

He shakes his head to clear out any more thoughts of the Maou – which does make the Maou stare at him concernedly – and concentrates on eating his breakfast. He wonders if it was a bit childish to give Yuuri the silent treatment, though he figures that Yuuri would figure Wolfram's just teasing him.

The two spends the rest of the breakfast in comfortable silence, only broken by the sounds of chewing and Conrad's awkward conversation starters.

* * *

"You _what_?"

Joshua seems pleased with himself which only pisses him off more. "Yeah," he replies with a husky chuckle, "He deserved it."

"He," Wolfram falters as his brain processes what had just occurred. He had gone over to Joshua's house after breakfast to go over plans but when he had got there, the first thing he inquired was if Yuuri had been out last night.

Joshua's facial expression had immediately changed from a soft smile to a cruel smirk. Wolfram had caught on and pressed Joshua till he finally broke and told him everything.

"Wait, where did you meet him?" he asks after another moment's thought, turning confused eyes toward the red-haired swordsman, hands gripping the arms of his chair a bit tighter.

He sees Joshua pause for a moment, as if contemplating something. Then Joshua leans forward and rests his hands on Wolfram's soldiers, "Lord William, your ex-fiance was snooping around our hideout yesterday. Now can you really reprimand me for being as bold to –"

"Get off of me!" hisses Wolfram for Joshua had – in the middle of giving his "speech" – gotten on top of him and straddled him.

Joshua merely looks amused and presses a soft kiss on the side of Wolfram's cheek, "Come on, Lord William. You know you like it."

Wolfram rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, now get _off_ of me."

Joshua looks like he wants to refuse but with a shrug and a soft sigh and a, "You're just lying to yourself," he gets off and turns to look at some of the documents he had been studying earlier.

Feeling as if he hurt Joshua's feelings but yet not wanting to apologize, Wolfram is at a loss of words and the silence drags on. Sure, Joshua's annoying and sometimes amazingly obtuse, but yet, Joshua's the only one that really understands him. And then almost as if it hits him in the face, he twirls around with his eyes flashing.

"You said stay away from _William_, right?"

Joshua falters and then shakes his head with a guilty expression, "I was angry! I wasn't thinking. I automatically told him Wolfram."

The admission makes him short of breath and his knees buckle down under him, forcing him to forego his idea of going over to give Joshua a piece of his mind. He shoots a sharp glare at the red-headed man but the other just sends an apologetic look at him.

Ten years ago, he would have blown up at Joshua, yelling and fire swirling above his right hand. Now though, he's calmer and able to think things out more clearly. Such as if he yells at Joshua it won't do any good; at best, the man would be amused, but at worst, the guy might be offended and shirk his duties of being the future king.

With his right hand held upward to stop Joshua from saying anything until he has decided on the next course of action, he closes his eyes and tries to think of what else to do. When he finally does, he opens his eyes and speaks softly, "I-I-It's fine, really," and he silently curses at how unsure he sounds, "We can fix this easy. He doesn't know who Wolfram is, and it's not as if he'll chase after you to find out who he is – and if he does, it's probably just because he feels guilty about having me run out like the way I did. All I have to do is disappear as William for awhile. I'll dye my hair again and wear contacts and it'll be as if I'm a whole different person," he trails off and he grasps his hands together tightly.

He can't believe he's going to lose Yuuri this way. When they had been getting along so well too. It's almost as if…

No, he's not going to cry. He had cried enough for Yuuri anyways.

Losing him now is nothing compared to losing him in the past.

But before he could continue on his trail of thought, warm arms encircle him and he found himself face-to-face with Joshua's well-muscled chest – though it's hidden by the green shirt Joshua always wears.

"Joshua?" he murmurs, and his voice breaks though it's muffled by the shirt.

"I'm sorry," says the red-haired man and Wolfram swears he feels the other man tremble. "I didn't think it'll turn out this way. And it's okay to cry, Wolfram. Maybe you think that losing Yuuri now isn't as bad as the past – but in reality, you were given hope and then it was snatched away from you. Though I still don't think that Yuuri –"

Wolfram interrupts him with a loud sob – though he tries to hold it in by pressing his face closer to Joshua's chest. But before long, Wolfram's openly sobbing and Joshua can hardly keep up with his useless platitudes and his comforting words.

* * *

When Wolfram has stopped crying and felt well enough to go to visit the hideout, Joshua finds himself alone in his house.

With no one watching him, he lets a cruel smirk fill his face and exhilaration fill his senses.

It has been his plan all along to let Yuuri know about Wolfram and to let Wolfram know that Yuuri _knows_.

The added bonus that Wolfram has decided to leave Yuuri immediately only made him more exuberant.

Whistling merrily, he works diligently on the documents, with half his mind dreaming about the life that he's going to have with Wolfram after the rebellion.

* * *

A/N: I think I've fallen in love with this chapter. The only downfall is that with EACH chapter I upload I get LESS and LESS reviews and hits /3 It makes me very very sad and makes me lose my inspiration faster than anything.

Mm, but since this story is so fun I might stick with it or I might not. Haha. Reviews aren't supposed to mean everything but it does to me, so PLEASE PLEASE review if you can even if it is anonymous because seeing my gmail notification pops up makes me happier than anything! Makes me write faster too. ;D ill try not to be too sad if I wake up to an empty inbox TT_TT.

Hehe, PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!3


End file.
